Nurse Kurt
by Isabel Hudson
Summary: Written for LJ glee kink meme : Kurt/Finn. Finn cuts his finger and Kurt sucks on it to stop the bleeding. Finn ends up getting really into it. Bonus if Kurt notices and just keeps pretending to be innocent and not notice. Sexy time ensues.


Prompt: LJ glee_kink_meme : Kurt/Finn. Finn cuts his finger and Kurt sucks on it to stop the bleeding. Finn ends up getting really into it. Bonus if Kurt notices and just keeps pretending to be innocent and not notice. Sexy time ensues.

Spoiler: None

Fandom: Glee, duh

Pairing: Finn/Kurt

Rating: PG-13

Disclaimer: I don't own Glee. No copyright infringement intended, I just need to keep myself occupied during the stupid hiatus.

It's the end of an intense Glee practice. Everyone is exhausted, Mr Schue has had them working harder than ever for the next competition. "That was great, guys! You should be proud of yourselves. Finn, Kurt, it's your turn to clear up today." Glee club had recently implemented a rota system to tidy up the rehearsal room, mostly because Mr Schue was sick of cleaning up after twelve teenager.

Kurt took charge of the situation. "You start at that end, I'll start at the other, and we'll meet in the middle. Then I'll probably have to do your side again, but whatever." Finn punched his shoulder playfully. "You sound like my mom."

So they started stacking chairs, and picking up sheet music, until they met in the middle. They both reached for the same piece of paper. Kurt was ever so slightly faster and picked it up first, but Finn had already started to grab it. "Hey! I saw it first!" Kurt laughed, pulling it away.

"Owww, shit!" Finn glances at his finger and quickly looks away. "Papercut, oh crap. I can't handle blood. I'm gonna hurl. And it hurts."

"If you suck it, it'll stop the bleeding. And I'll go and find a band aid while you do that." Kurt starts to make his way down the risers.

"I can't even look at blood, and you expect me to put my own bloody finger in my own mouth and SUCK IT?" Finn is incredulous. He would rather die of blood loss, as long as he didn't have to see any of it.

Kurt rolls his eyes, even though Finn can't see. "Come here, you oversized baby." He grabs the quarterback's hand, and announces, "I suppose I will just have to save the day."

Finn is surprised when he feels Kurt's warm, moist mouth around his injured digit. But he doesn't move, because you know, in a weird way it feels kind of nice. "Kurt, I uh, need to sit down. I feel dizzy."

"It's only a papercut, Finn. You're not going to die." Now that Kurt's stopped sucking his finger, the cold air of the choir room enhances the difference in sensation.

"Well. I would still like to sit down." He looks at his finger, it's stopped bleeding, but it's still covered in Kurt's saliva. "Suppose I could still use a band aid, though."

"OK, OK. You sit down, you invalid. I will go and see if the nurse's office is still open."

When he's confident Kurt's out of the room, Finn inspects his finger more intently. He still hasn't wiped it dry, but before he does, he places it in his mouth, and sucks. Hmm, he thinks. Doesn't feel as nice as when Kurt did it. He wipes it on the leg of his jeans. And then, hearing Kurt's footsteps heading down the hall, he squeezes the wound.

"It's bleeding again!" Finn holds his finger up to his friend as he enters the door. "Help, I can't stand it," he says, pathetically.

"Well. That's a shame. The nurse's office was closed. No band-aids."

"Oh." Finn bites his lip.

Sitting down next to the quarterback, he touches his hand, gently placing it in his smaller one. "You did that on purpose, right?" Slowly, he lifts Finn's hand towards his mouth, stopping just before he reaches his lips. Finn just stares. "I'm not gonna do it again, unless you give me an answer." Finn nods, slowly, still with his deer-in-the-headlights eyes.

Finn's finger isn't really bleeding at all, but Kurt gives it an abrupt suck. "There." He's secretly pleased that Finn looks a little disappointed. So, he blows on the moist digit, before delicately licking the fingertip. Kurt looks to check Finn's reaction, but he can't really tell what he's feeling – he's closed his eyes. Lifting the hand so his palm is in front of his face, Kurt traces his tongue along the length of the middle finger. It's not even the one with the papercut. Reaching the fingertip, he pauses before taking the whole finger into his mouth, his tongue swirling and massaging the length. Out of the corner of his eye, Kurt can see Finn is biting his lip again, trying to control his breathing. He then starts again, sucking, moving the finger in and out of his warm mouth.

All of a sudden, he hears a grunt, and Finn withdraws his finger quickly, scraping it accidentally against Kurt's bottom teeth as his does so. He leaps from his seat on the choir room risers, and sprints from the room, leaving Kurt dazed, and wondering what the hell just happened.


End file.
